Home
by littleninjin
Summary: Gojyo believes there's no place like the home he shares with Hakkai.


I do not own Saiyuki and made no money writing this. The incomparable Sunspot influenced the pairing choice and writing style. Angst is nice, but being happy at home is better.

* * *

Time stopped when he came home. Everything out there stayed out there. Everything inside- the sweet, open arms of a couch, the warm air smelling of chicken soup and bread, the aloe plant slowly fingering a refinished end table- was a part of a special time and place.

"Hey, you made it home." It's so warm, even Hakkai's voice was warm. Cracking at the last word, like a smile. "I saw snow flurries outside."

Gojyo carefully put his jacket on the hanging rack. Slipped off his boots- snowy, soon to be wet boots- and padded his way into the back room. "Flakes big as my fist!" Beautiful, too. But cold. He found those hand knitted socks Hakkai made for him on his bed. Big and brown and soft and thick and fantastic. Gojyo loved the way they felt, even though he complained when Hakkai first presented them to him. They'd looked like baby booties. And maybe they still did. But who cared? They were so, so... nice.

"Man, I hope you made loads of whatever that soup is, 'Kai." Gojyo spoke up, loud enough to carry through the wall and into the kitchen. "You're makin' me ravenous, here."

"Of course." But Hakkai was right there, standing under the bedroom door frame. Smiling, modeling a plain white apron and wielding a very impressive stainless steel ladle. There was flour on his cheek. His shirt sleeves were rolled up. And he looked so happy. "Making too little would be considered teasing." So happy, just to see Gojyo.

Wow.

Gojyo slid behind 'Kai, socks slip-sliding like socks will do on a wooden floor, as they made their way back to the living room. Gojyo loved the house. Loved everything about all the special, thoughtful things in it. The low hanging lamp in the corner gave great reading light for after dinner. But not too much. The woven rug under the coffee table held the space heater's heat real nice. And the afghan Hakkai slipped it over Gojyo whenever he was caught in a catnap, sat on the edge of the sofa like a cloud.

And the kitchen! He padded in, grinning as he saw all the wonder. The apple pie cooling on the card table 'Kai'd converted into a kitchen nook. And back against the western wall sat a collection of potted herbs housed in open shelving they'd made together last summer. Steam from the huge cooking pot. An open bread box filled with what must have been hours of effort, care and attention.

"You really know how to make a guy feel good." Gojyo laughed because it sounded, well, the way it sounded.

And Hakkai laughed too, as he portioned out the soup into clay bowls he'd bought when they came back from the West. They needed so many things, he could recall. Little things like good cotton sheets and thick bathroom towels and metal - no more plastic!- utensils. But it was a joy to find them. A pleasure. Just to be alive and dare to make a life after... everything.

"Here." Their fingers touched when he gave Gojyo the bowl. Hakkai nearly dropped the bowl and Gojyo overcompensated, causing some soup to spill. Gojyo laughed. Hakkai sighed. Got on his knees as Gojyo stood there. Wiped the soup without daring to look up. "Now, don't get any ideas, just because I'm at your feet."

Gojyo didn't move an inch. He just stood there, blowing on his soup, watching. "Hey, I didn't say a word."

Hakkai stopped. Got up. Rinsed the rag in the sink and helped himself to a bowl. "Want to pick up where we left off, last night?" He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder.

Gojyo didn't need to be told twice. He cut a chunk of bread for himself, a second for 'Kai, then went right toward the nice, comfy couch. With Hakkai. Waited for him to sit at his end, which was close to the wooden shelves they'd built into the walls early last fall. Gojyo sat on his end. Smiling. "Well? Where were we?"

Hakkai put his bowl on the coffee table. Reached out. Found it. Easily. It was just where he'd left it the night before. "Ready?" Hakkai found the spot. Gojyo nodded, with a gleam in his eye. Dipped his bread in his soup and sat back as Hakkai read to him.


End file.
